Abyssal Anguish
Description :"An advanced form of Dark Anguish that adds a shockwave of dark magick to a current weapon, remaining active for a longer period of time." An advanced version of Dark Anguish, adding shockwaves, and lasting twice as long - one and a half minutes. After a relatively brief incantation, just under ten seconds, the right hand weapon is surrounded with a dark-element enchantment that lasts for one and a half minutes. While the enchantment is active, all attacks strike with the tongue of dark energy, increasing the knight's effective attack range and adding extra hits and damage. The dark enchanment is overlayed on top of any earlier weapon enchantment, and does not replace it- unlike other dark weapon enchantments the spell does not produce critical hits. The power of the spell scales with the magic power of the shield, not strength, and is boosted if the wielder's magic is boosted. Tactics and usage :Note - only Abyssal Anguish produces shockwaves, Dark Angush doe not. *Abyssal and Dark Anguish add dark-element damage - using it on enemies weak to darkness, such as The Dragon, is extremely effective. *If an upgraded Rusted Magick Shield is used to incant this spell, the shield's effects transfer to the primary weapon used, allowing standard attacks with a powerful sword or mace to also debilitate with poison and or torpor. **The shockwaves can debilitate if used with an upgrade rusted shield **Shields with permanent elemental enchanments do not transfer their element to the enchanted weapon. Swords and maces *Any sword/mace Skills or Core Skills used with Abyssal Anguish will create shockwaves of darkness with good stagger properties and moderate range. **Some attacks produce more shockwaves than others - the extended core skill Dire Onslaught is good, producing a total of four shockwaves. **Even though the Mystic Knight's core attacks can only deal certain amounts of extra hits through shockwaves, melee skills that connect with the enemy gain more hits with each upgrade, and in some cases, against certain enemies (like Saurians). As an example, Blitz Strike can deal about 10-20 extra hits in shockwaves upon connection, and will send shockwaves to enemies near the Mystic Knight's right side during a charge. Full Moon Slash will deal about four to six shockwaves with each portion of its combo; however, when hitting multiple enemies, or a large enemy, the number of shockwaves will grow (even if only slightly). Staffs *If a staff is used as the primary weapon both core skills (eg Magick Bolt), and spells (eg Levin) produce shockwaves. * Using it with the staff's heavy attack almost makes it like a staff-sword. Notes *Stacks with one other element. This is the only skill in the game that will create a dual-element attack. *Having the augment Ferocity will greatly increase the damage output of attacks as each shockwave is essentially a repeated light/heavy attack - this will add up to a lot of damage in the long run. *While the casting time is moderate (about the same as Hallowed Feint), it is long enough to make it difficult to recast in the middle of a fight. * Despite being an "enchantment" of sorts, it is unfortunately not affected by the augment Perpetuation. Bugs There is a bug/exploit in Dark Arisen , as this skill sometime inflicts Blindness, Torpor, Silence, Strength Lowered, Defense Lowered, Magick Lowered and Magick Defense Lowered on the first hit against some-- or even all-- enemies. * Currently witnessed on Harpies, Drake, Thunderwyvern, Cursed Dragon and Frostwyrm. * Triggered by changing zones before the skill wears off, although recasting it will cause it to behave normally(i.e. it'll do damage again but will no longer debilitate). This bug also applies to the Mystic Knight's elemental shield counters. Only occurs in the Dark Arisen expansion since re-zoning in the original version will cause Abyssal Anguish and shield counters to expire. Category:Skills Category:Magick Shield Skills Category:Dark Based Skills Category:Enchantment skills Category:Bugs Category:Exploits